1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toilet aids designed to assist disabled, elderly and infirm patients to use a WC and of the type which is fixed relatively to the WC pan and provides side support arms for a user.
Such an aid helps a user to get on to and off the toilet seat, thereby in many cases enabling this to be done unaided, and provides side support for the user when seated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most toilet aids are rigidly fixed to the wall and/or floor in the region of the WC pan, and thus obstruct side access to the toilet seat. Toilet aids are known which are fixed to and supported by the WC pan itself, and in some cases these have side arms which can be moved out of the way to allow side access; however, the toilet pan has to withstand forces applied to the side arms which can be damagingly high, and the side arms cannot adopt an intermediate user support position.